This invention is an inexpensive solution for men suffering with all types of Erectile Dysfunction (ED), who can achieve at least a partial erection or who cannot maintain an erection, and it consists simply of a broad rubber strip with a Velcro.RTM. hook and loop type connector for easy connection and quick release.